Everyone's Got A Secret
by ILoveTaylorDLautner
Summary: Bella Swan is happy; perfect boyfriend, best friend, everything. But she has a secret. She has a twin nobody in Forks knows about. When she comes to live with Bella, Jacob imprints on her. What happens? Drama and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh! New story. I don't know if I'll continue it. Depends on if enough of you like it. Message and tell me if I should continue!**

**Name: Alizabeth Swan. (Pronounced like Elizabeth, basically.) Sometimes goes by Beth.**

**Family: Bella Swan's twin sister that nobody in Forks of La Push knows about, except Charlie, of course. **

**Personality: Pretty much the total opposite of Bella, though they have similarities. She's very outgoing and loud. Everyone she meets likes her or is jealous. Prettier than Bella, in most's opinion. She will tell you like it is, unlike Bella. She always has a smile on her face, and swears she will NEVER cry over a stupid boy. Veryy clumsy like Bella, though. Also random.**

**Looks: Medium brown hair, like Bella's, but she got her mom's hazel eyes. A little shorter than Bella, but a leaner body and bigger boobs and butt. **

**STORY START!**

**Bella Swan POV**

**I was going down to La Push to meet with the guys about the vampire in town, Victoria. But I also had something else to tell them, and I'm sure they wouldn't like it. My twin sister. Is moving in with me. I pulled into Sam's driveway and tried to think of what I was going to say when I was pulled into a warm hug by Jake. I sighed and hugged back. He needed to get over me. "Hey Jake." **

"**Hey Bells!" He smiled at me. I smiled back and walked in. Sam started talking about Victoria and asked me a couple questions.**

"**Okay. I think that's it! Thanks guys." He said.**

"**Wait!" I yelled the guys and Leah looked at me. "I have something to say."**

**Leah rolled her eyes. "Then say it."**

"**I uh, I have a twin sister and she's moving in with me this weekend." I said really fast. They all stared at me with wide eyes. "What?"**

"**You have a twin?" Embry asked. I nodded. "Well, is she hot?" Quil smacked him, but still looked at me for the answer.**

**I chuckled. "She's prettier than me if that's what you're asking. I know we're twins, but she has hazel eyes, shinier hair, bigger boobs, and butt. She's pretty I guess. More outgoing and not shy. Pretty much opposites. But she's very clumsy. You won't believe it, but she worse than me." **

"**No. That's impossible." Paul said.**

"**Funny. But yes. I haven't seen her since I moved here, but if there's one thing I remember, it's she's worse than me at that. And she's shorter than me, in case you were wondering." My phone rang. I figured it would be Edward, so I answered it so. "Hey Edward." **

**The guys gagged. I rolled my eyes, but put it on speaker. "No, it's not your stupid boyfriend you're obsessed with." Jared laughed. "It's your freaking amazing twin sister that could kick his ass. Don't you have caller id? It's cool, you should try it."**

**I rolled my eyes. I loved her, but she was much more lovable than me, more cunning, and I hated it. "Yeah. Uhm, I was just talking about you. Breaking the news to my friends in La Push. I think they like you." It was obvious. Everyone liked her anyway.**

"**I like them, too, whoever they are."**

"**You know, Jake and his friends I was telling you about?"**

"**OOOHHHH!" She all but screamed in the phone. Paul laughed. "I remember you saying something about them. They seem way cooler than that Eddie guy. He sounds like the guy that quotes Shakespeare and listens to classical music." Quil choked on his water, and Jake had to hit his back, but Jake was laughing, too. My Jake. Was laughing at my twin. "Does he? Oh, I bet he does."**

**I forced a laugh. "No, he doesn't anymore."**

"**Whatever, anyway, I Alizabeth Swan, was calling to let you know, I'm getting on the plane to Seattle in 50 minutes."**

**My eyes widened. "What? You said this weekend. It's Thursday."**

**She sighed. "I know, but my ticket is for tonight. I read it wrong. You know how easily confused I get Bells!"**

**My jealousy towards her was gone at that moment and I smiled. She did act like a blonde. Jake looked at me. "Sorry Jake, she was the first to call me Bells."**

"**Ha! Take that! Anyway, I'll be there at like four in the morning, I'll just get a cab or something."**

**I remembered Victoria and the newborns. "No! I mean, there's, uh, murders going on down there and I don't want you down there at four in the morning." The guys looked at me, realizing what I did.**

"**But I don't want you to have to wait up for me. You have school tomorrow."**

"**Edward can pick you up." He doesn't sleep.**

"**Uh, he has school too?"**

"**Well, yeah, but he wakes up at five anyway, so he could wake up an extra hour early." I said lying.**

"**You're a horrible liar, but it's easier to just believe you." Thank God. The guys laughed. "So, what does he drive? Oh wait, the Volvo. Why can't he drive a classic?"**

"**He has a lot of money, so he buys fast cars. What's wrong with it?" I asked offended.**

"**Nothing. I just prefer older cars that people fix up." I saw Jake smile at my phone. **

**At first I was jealous, but I realized Jake needed to get over me. I had Edward. "You sound like you and my friend Jake would hit it off. He built his car from scratch and two motorcycles."**

**I looked at Jake. "NO FUCKING WAY! OH MY GOD! I LOVE HIM ALREADY! WILL HE LET ME DRIVE IT YOU THINK?"**

**I laughed. "Yeah, he might let you drive it. I don't know." I looked at Jake. He smiled and nodded. "He said he would let you. If you wreck it, he might kill you." I chuckled.**

"**Pshh. I'm a pro! Anyway, I gots to go sista." She said in a New Jersey accent. "Love ya!"**

"**Love you too." I said and hung up. The guys just stared at my phone. "What?"**

"**Your twin is awesome!" Seth yelled. **

**I smiled. "Yeah, most people think so."**

"**It's not like we don't like you and all, but she's just more outgoing I guess."**

**I shook my head. "Oh, I know. It's fine. I'm glad you guys like her. She's always been louder than me." I looked around. "I forgot to mention she has a potty mouth and loves to party."**

"**My kinda girl!" Paul yelled. I laughed; of course he would like her. But then again, Paul would hump a stump.**

"**And she loves music. No lie. It's her life." I wasn't exaggerating. She loves music. She listens to it all the time, quotes songs, writes songs, and sings. She sings amazingly.**

**Embry smiled. "I love music. It's so expressive."**

**I smiled. "That's exactly what she says! She sings, too. Don't tell her I said that. She'd kill me. I don't see why though. She's great."**

"**I like her, too," Jake said. Everyone looked at him. He hadn't said that about any girl since me. "I mean, she seems cool. Likes cars. Most girls don't."**

"**She's likable." I looked at my watch. "Well, it's 9. I should go. I'll call Edward and tell him to pick her up. He doesn't know about her though. Oh well, he better do it." I said, battling with myself. "Anyway, I'm still coming to the bonfire tomorrow night."**

"**Bring Alizabeth! We'd love to meet her!" I heard Emily yell from the kitchen.**

"**I will!" I yelled back. "Bye guys. Me and Beth will see you tomorrow."**

"**Wait!" Jared yelled.**

"**Huh?" **

"**Should we call her Alizabeth, or Beth?"**

"**Probably Alizabeth. She doesn't like Beth much, but I'm her sister, I'll call her what I want." Then I walked out and heard their chuckles.**

**You like? Tell me if you want me to continue, or if I should just quit it. Oh, and read my other story, on chapter 35! It's called La Push Baby. Just go on my profile if you want to check it out. My fans seem to like it, so I guess it's good(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alizabeth Swan POV**

**I was trying to have a peaceful sleep, when some sucker munker knocked on my head. "Excuse me miss, but the plane landed 5 minutes ago." **

**I looked up and saw a random lady looking at me. "Uh, why am I on a plane?" I'm very delusional when I first wake up.**

"**I don't know? You wanted to see Seattle?"**

**I bolted up. "Oh, my twin sister lives near here! Thanks lady!" I grabbed my little carry on bag and ran off the plane. I knew I was looking for Edward Cullen. I've seen pictures, but I've never seen him in person. How am I gonna find him. "MARCO!" That's a good way. I listened for a Polo, but nope. I sighed. "MARCO!"**

"**Polo." A guy said beside me. I jumped and fell down. He laughed. "You must me Alizabeth. I'm Edward Cullen, your sister's boyfriend."**

**I looked up at him. Yep, that was him. "That's cool. Look, I'm tired. Can we go?" He smiled and nodded. "So tell me about yourself Edward."**

"**What do you want to know?"**

"**Why do you talk all proper?"**

**He shrugged. "I don't know. Always have."**

**I just shrugged back. "This your car?" I asked nodding towards a Volvo.**

"**Yeah. You like it?"**

"**It's okay. I prefer old fashion cars."**

**He nodded. "That's what Bella said. She said Jacob said you could drive his."**

**I nodded. "He did. You don't like him do you?"**

**He looked surprised. "What?"**

"**Bella told me all about you two fighting over her." I said as I stuffed my hands in my black North Face. I had better style than her. He laughed at something. He just shook his head. "Anyway, I figured you didn't like him because of that."**

"**I don't like him, but I don't hate him either. I know Bella likes me better."**

**I scoffed. "Cocky are we?" I smirked.**

"**You're different than your sister."**

"**I know. Almost opposites. But she's cool. We get along mostly. Haven't seen her in a while though."**

**He nodded. "Are you going to Forks High?"**

"**Yeah. I start Monday." He just nodded. I hadn't noticed, but we were almost at Dad's. "I thought Seattle was like 20 minutes away." My eyebrows scrunched together.**

**He laughed. "Bella does that when she's confused. Anyway, I drive fast."**

"**Whatever tickles your peach." Then I laughed. "That was funny." He just smiled. **

"**We're here. Bella and Charlie are asleep. I'll take your bags to your room and leave." I nodded. That's nice of him. He smiled. WHY IS HE SMILING AT RANDOM TIMES! He chuckled. Weirdo. I'm gonna call him Edweirdo. Hehe.**

**I followed him to my room. He laid the bags down, hugged me, and left. I laid on the bed and fell asleep hard.**

**NEXT MORNING**

**I woke up and groaned. I was bummed. Jet lag. I looked at the clock on my unfamiliar nightstand. 2:45. I slept awhile. I got up and went downstairs. There was a not from Charlie. **

_**Dear Alizabeth,**_

_**Sorry I haven't seen you yet. I had to work. There's been a lot of murders in Seattle. I'll be home late tomorrow. Bella will be home around 3. You guys are going to La Push I think. See you tomorrow. I love you.**_

_**Charlie.**_

**That's cool. I decided to eat a toaster strudel. Can't go wrong there. I ate it in a couple of minutes, so I decided to take a shower. I did my thing and came out in pajamas. Bella was downstairs with Edward and a random fairy. Edward laughed. "Why do you laugh randomly?"**

**He smiled. "I don't know."**

**I gave him the 'You're weird' look. **

"**Hi! I'm Alice! Edward's brother!" Fairy stood up and hugged me. "You smell like Bella, but more, I don't know how to explain it."**

**I gave her the look. "Uh huh?" I didn't think we smelled the same. I guess it's cause I used her shampoo today. "Well Alice, I've heard about you form Bella. I'll go shopping with you someday."**

**She smiled big. "Oh, I know."**

**These guys are really creeping me out. "Bells?" She looked at me, smiled and jumped on me. **

"**ALIZABETH! I MISSED YOU! OH MY!" **

**I laughed. "I missed you too! Charlie said something about us going to La Push?"**

**She nodded. "I was invited to a bonfire, and they told me to bring you."**

"**That's cool."**

"**You love that saying."**

"**Not really. I just don't know what else to say." She just half smiled. "What time are we leaving?"**

"**Around 6. It's 3:15 now."**

**I nodded. "Okay. I'll go get ready and listen to music."**

**She smiled. "Never would've guessed." **

**I just smiled back and ran upstairs. Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad. **

**Time: 5:45**

"**Come on Alizabeth! I'm leaving!"**

"**Kay!" I yelled back at Bella. I wore a red and white striped short sleeve, with a black North Face and ripped skinny jeans. I put on my Converse and ran down to my twin. "Bella!"**

**She just chuckled. "Come on. They'll love you. Don't stare at Emily, got it?" She said as we jumped in the fugly truck. **

**I nodded. "Why would I? Is she that pretty?"**

"**She's pretty. But you'd stare because she has scars on her face."**

"**Ooohh. I get it. So, are they cool?"**

"**Yeah. I think you'll like them better than the Cullen's, even if I want you to like the Cullen's better."**

**I smirked. "What's wrong with these guys?"**

"**Oh, nothing. But they don't really get along with Edward's family, so if you like them, you'd want to come down here while I'm with Edward and we wouldn't see each other."**

"**Aww. You care." I said, placing my hand on my heart. "But I don't want to be the awkward third wheel around you two lovebirds." I said, flipping my scrunched hair behind my shoulder.**

**She rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from me a couple years back. I've always had more attitude than sweet Bella. "You wouldn't. but you can do whatever. I'll probably get sick of you soon anyway." She said, and winked at me. I missed her. "We're here!" She yelled. **

**She jumped out of the car and I did the same, running to catch up with her. I zipped my jacket half way. "Geez! I hate the cold! I like my things warm." I said. Bella looked at me and laughed.**

"**Maybe you're meant to live in La Push."**

**I looked at her in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" She just shook her head.**

**I shrugged at the same time a woman, I'm guessing Emily by the scars, opened the door. "Bella! So nice to see you again." She looked at me and smiled bigger. I didn't think it was possible. "You must be Alizabeth! It's great to meet you. Bella told us you guys were like opposites." She said as she hurried us into the warm house and into the living room full of guys. Hot guys.**

**I shrugged again. "I guess. But she's weirder than I remembered."**

**A couple guys chuckled. "Why's that?" Emily said.**

"**Well, we were walking from the car and I was like 'I hate the cold, I like my things warm.' Because that's fully true. Well, except for my ice cream." I said, waving my hand. "Anyway, and she all like 'Maybe you were meant to live in La Push.' I don't know." The random guys roared in laughter. "But I don't think we're total opposites. Do you Bella?"**

"**Almost. Anyway, let me introduce you. This is Sam, Emily's fiancé." She pointed at a man. A huge man. **

**He stood up and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you." He tried to shake my hand.**

**I rolled my eyes. "No handshaking nonsense here. I hug." I said and hugged him with all my might. He just laughed. **

**Bella smiled. "I've missed you." I smiled back. "Okay, this is Paul. He's, well, Paul."**

**He stood up and I hugged him. "I like you." He said.**

"**I don't know you." was my reply. **

**The guy beside him smirked. "Burn." Then he stood up. "I'm Quil." I hugged him.**

"**I'm Alizabeth. With an A." He just smiled. **

"**I'm Embry." The next one said, and I hugged him. **

"**Why are you guys so freaking big?"**

"**Our frame isn't the only thing that's big." Paul said. **

**I made a face. "I don't wanna find out. Well, your's anyway." He pouted. "Sorry."**

**A younger, but still muscular stood up and smiled an adorable smile. "I'm Seth."**

**I bit my lip. "OHMIGOD! YOU ARE SO CUTE! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU!" And so I did. He laughed. **

"**That's what they tell me." I laughed.**

**A girl stood up and looked at me. "I'm Leah, and I don't want a hug." Then she sat down.**

**I raised my eyebrows. "Who peed in your cheerios?"**

**The guys cracked up. "Are you sure your Bella's twin?"**

"**Yeah." **

**Another guy stood up. "Jared." He hugged me. Seemed cool enough.**

**The last one stood up. He looked at me, about to say his name, but froze when he looked in my eyes. He was beautifully sexy. I mean, seriously, I would've jumped him if I wasn't so good mannered. He smiled bigger than even Seth. "I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake."**

**My eyes widened. "You're the one my twin turned down?" I looked at Bella. "Are you mental? He's reallyyy hot, **_**and**_** works on cars, and you said no?"**

**Bella blushed, as did Jake, and the guys laughed. A lot. Paul was holding his sides. I shrugged. "So what are we doing?"**

**Jake, my favorite so far, answered. "We're going to First Beach to the bonfire."**

"**Is it far?" He nodded. I groaned. **

"**I'll carry you." He offered as he winked at me. I smiled and nodded. This should be fun.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I smiled at Jacob. "Thanks Jacob, that'd be nice." He smiled back.**

**As soon as that little exchange was over, we heard thunder. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I heard Paul yell.**

**I laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure it isn't kidding."**

**The guys laughed, while Bells smiled, but frowned at the same time. Does that make sense? "Soo, what are we going to do?"**

**Everyone looked at each other. "I don't know. There's not really much to do." Seth said. **

**I frowned, but Jared smirked. "Truth or dare, my house." He nudged Paul. I had already figured out they had a bromance going on. **

"**Well, let's go. It's gotta be fun." Quil said, dragging Embry with him. Bella ran over to me. **

"**If you don't want to, we can go. They have some pretty nasty dares, and I know you can't say no to one." Then she cringed, probably thinking of things I've done. Sucking on a light bulb, lap dances, kissing a girl. Once. It was a dare, don't judge.**

**Embry smiled. "You can't say no to a dare? Nice. Come on. We'll play never have I ever, too."**

**I shrugged. "I'm in. But why cant we play here?"**

**Jacob leaned close to me. "Sam's a prude."**

"**I AM NOT!" Sam yelled. **

**We laughed and looked at the door. "RUN!" Quil yelled. **

**We ran into the freezing cold rain. I yelled. "It's so cold!" I felt two large warm hands grasp my body around my waist. I screamed.**

"**It's just me, Jake." I relaxed, and I think he noticed. "I'm gonna run to Jared's." I didn't say anything, just enjoyed his warmth. I don't know how long had passed when he said, "We're here."**

**I opened my eyes and saw Jacob's face. He put me down and we walked into Jared's house. It looked like a typical bachelor pad; Jared was 19, older than most of us. "Okay ladies, time to play truth or dare. We show no mercy. What happens here, stays here." Everyone nodded. He looked at me. "Alizabeth, truth or dare?" **

**I smirked. "Truth." **

**His smile softened, but returned. "Who's the hottest person in the room?"**

**I looked around. I knew the answer; Jacob. Jared was hot too and Paul, but there's just something about him. "Jacob."**

**Jacob's already dark skin got a red tint. The guys just gave a knowing look. Bella looked confused, but then her eyes widened. She nudged Seth and whispered something. He nodded and she broke into a smile. Before I could ask, Jared yelled, "Your turn Alizabeth!"**

**I jerked my head towards him. "Uhm, Embry truth or dare?" I knew he'd pick truth. He seems like the shyest.**

"**Truth." Told you.**

"**Are you a virgin?"**

"**Are you?"**

"**This isn't my truth."**

"**Yeah, I am."**

**My eyes widened. "Really?"**

**Paul spoke up. "What? Do you not like virgins?" He took a quick look at Jacob, but I caught it. There was no way in hell Jacob was a virgin.**

"**What? No, it's just he's attractive and I thought he would've done it is all. Virgins are fine. I can teach them things. Funner that way." I said, winking.**

**Paul just shook his head smiling. Jacob shifted, trying to hide a half hard boner. Bella groaned. "You are so embarrassing!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Go Embry."**

"**Uh, Bella. Truth or dare?"**

"**Truth."**

"**Okay. What's the farthest you've gone?"**

**I knew she'd be embarrassed by that. But Bella gets that way easily anyway. "Uhm, we, uh, we've just, uhm, made out, uh, is all." She mumbled, looking down. "Paul, truth or dare?" She asked quickly. **

"**Dare."**

"**I dare you to give Seth a lap dance." Not original, but it will sure be funny. **

**He got up and grinded on Seth. I couldn't stop laughing. "Don't I have a say in this?" He yelled. That made me laughed harder. **

**That was over and Paul looked at Jacob. "Jake, truth or dare?"**

"**Dare."**

"**Brave are we? Let's see." He looked at me and a devil glint jumped in his eye. "I dare you do kiss Alizabeth for 20 seconds. And there has to be tongue. Groping is allowed, if she wishes."**

**I narrowed my eyes at him. Jacob looked at me. "Uh," He said.**

"**Let's not make this more awkward than it already is." I said, and crashed my lips to his.**

**His lips were really soft; I couldn't get enough. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him in, moaning when his tongue touched mine. I knew everyone could hear, I'm loud, but I didn't care. This. Was. Amazing. My hands tangled in his hair and I sat on my knees, allowing better access. He liked this too, I'm guessing, since he pulled me on his lap. I shifted so I was straddling his now straight legs. I could feel his, you know, on my thigh. I gasped and bit my lip, quickly pulling him back towards me. **_**Please don't let 20 seconds be up. **__**Please don't let 20 seconds be up, **_**my brain chanted. His hands gripped my upper thigh harshly, causing me to moan and instantly grind on his hardness without thinking. He groaned and squeezed harder. **

**Next thing I know, a hand is on my head, pulling me from Jacob. "What?" I yelled at whoever.**

"**It's been two minutes. You two just wouldn't stop!" Seth exclaimed. **

**I snapped back into reality. "Oh! About that-"**

"**No need. We know."**

**How? Was my only thought. **


	4. Chapter 4

Alizabeth POV

I was confused as to how the guys would know about anything I was feeling towards Jacob. "Okay, how about we play Never Have I Ever?" Quil suggested. Everyone agreed. I nodded; my head was still spinning.

"Okay," Jared said while pulling out a bottle of wine, "if you've done whatever is said, you take a shot, got it?"

"I go first!" Paul yelled. "Never have I ever broken a bone."

Everybody but me took a shot. I enjoyed watching Bella's face scrunch up.

"Never have I ever had sex." Quil yelled out. This one surprised me. Here's who drank; Me, Paul, Jared, and Quil.

My mouth dropped. "Jacob, you're a virgin?" He blushed and mumbled something. "I mean, it's fine, nothing's wrong with it. Just surprising is all." I already knew Bells and Embry weren't and Seth's young so.

And I wanted to do things with this guy. Oh well, teaching fun too. Jared laughed at me. "What? Disappointed that your little crush is inexperienced?"

Jacob growled. "No, I'm not. Just means I'm gonna be his first, which is an honor. And yes, I do plan on trying to get in his pants."

Bella groaned. "Why do you always embarrass me? Everywhere we go it's constant!" I just rolled my eyes. Bella's phone rang. "It's Charlie." She picked up. "Hey Dad…. No, we're at Jared's. Why?… Okay, yeah that's fine." She hung up. Everyone looked at her. "Uh, he said that me and you need to stay at Jake's." She gave me her 'look'.

I nodded. "What do you want?"

She sighed. "Uh, do you think I could get Edward to pick me up and you stay at Jake's? I mean, I wanna spend time with Edward. But you can't tell Dad!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Come on Jacob. Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand, pulling him up. "Byee! See you guys later!"

It was still pouring, and I realized Jacob didn't have a car. "Jacob? You don't have a car with you!"

He chuckled. "I know. Just hop on." I jumped on his back and he ran at a normal pace, going to his house I guess. I just closed my eyes and listened to the rain.

I must have drifted off, because I don't really remember it taking long. "Alizabeth, wake up." I heard Jacob softly whisper.

I jumped off his back and shivered at the loss of his hot body. (Pun intended:) He quickly opened the door and shoved me in. I saw a man sitting in the living room in a wheelchair that looked a lot like an older Jacob. "Hi. You must be Jacob's dad. I'm Alizabeth." I said, smiling and sticking my hand out as he rolled toward me.

He just chuckled. "Don't tell me you don't remember me, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya"

My eyes widened. "BILLY? You're the Billy that used to baby sit me?" I turned to Jacob, who looked like a wave of recognistion crossed his face. "And you're the kid that I threw mud at for taking my sister away from me!"

So I knew this kid. Huh. "Yeah, I am. Where's Bella?" He asked.

"Oh, she decided she was gonna stay with her friend and just ride with her in the morning to school. Save Jacob the trouble." I'm a good liar. Then I thought. "Do you think they'd let me go to La Push High tomorrow? I think I'd like it better here anyway. I mean, I don't start school here untill next Wednesday, but I just wanna check out the campus."

Jacob answered. "Sure. I'll show you around." He beamed at me and I had no choice but to smile back. What is it about him?

"Uh, Billy? I need clothes. And a shower…"

"Charlie brought some clothes down. And you're welcome to take a shower here."

I thanked him and went straight to the bathroom, turning the water on hot and stripped. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Liz? Can I come in?"

Liz? "Uh, I'm naked."

"Oh, uh, I, I'll do it later."

I shrugged it off and got in. 20 min later, I got out and dried off. Crap. My clothes are in Jacob's room. I wrapped the towel tightly around me and stepped out in the hall. Billy's snoring told me he was asleep. I heard banging in which I'm guess is Jacob's room. I walked over and knocked. "Jacob? Is this your room?"

The door opened as an answer. "Yeah I-" He stopped when he saw me dripping wet in my towel. Boys. "Uh, you- your- uh- boob." He blurted out and looked away.

I looked down and saw my left boob hanging out and at attention considering it was freezing. I gasped and pulled the towel up. "Oh! Jacob, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

He turned around and smiled, pulling me in the bedroom. "It's fine. All good now?" I smiled and nodded. "Okay. Well, here's your bag."

He threw a bag of Bella's at me and I opened it. I pulled out my underwear Dad probably pulled out quickly without looking. And what'd he pick? My black lace black set. Way too sexy for this Dad. I blushed and looked up at Jacob, then quickly looked down. I looked around in my bag. "Uh," I started, "he didn't pack me pjs."

"S'okay. I'll just get you one of my shirts." He went to his dresser and pulled out a white teeshirt, throwing it at me. "I'll, uh, turn around." And so he did. I quickly threw on my clothes. Jacob's shirt looked like a dress on me, well a short one. It came to the tips of my thighs. If I bent over, you'd see a while bunch of ASS!

"You can turn around now." I said, laying in his bed.

He looked dumbfounded for a minute before climbing in beside me. "Sorry I have a small bed. I can sleep on the couch if this makes you uncomfortable.."

"No!" I shouted. "It's fine Jacob."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Why do you call me Jacob? Why not Jake?"

I blushed. "It's nothing." He just looked. "Well, Bella calls you Jake and I just- I just want my own name for you and I haven't thought of one yet so-"

"I understand. That's why I started calling your sister Bells."

I looked up at him for the first time. My breath hitched. He was really close. Like inches. I looked at his lips briefly before lightly touching them to mine. I pulled back and looked at him for a reaction. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. I laughed and pulled him back. I don't usually make out with people I don't really know, but I felt this weird pull towards him. It was exciting, but worried me at the same time. I don't fall for guys.

I was going to stop him and tell him to sleep for school when his rough hand moved up my thigh to the tip of my, well his, shirt. I pulled away. "Jacob, we can't."

"Why?"

"You have school and we don't really know each other. I mean, I do like you for some odd reason, but not now." He looked sad, but nodded. A thought popped into my head. "Are you really a virgin?"

**A/N: Okay, so if you don't know the word that Billy spoke, it's daughter in Cherokee language. I couldn't find it in Quileute, and I know some Cherokee so that's what you get. Please review. I don't have any):**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a story on Quizilla that's a Jake story, and its 35 chapters long. Uh, I'm thinking about putting it on here. Cause I've got reported on Quizilla twice for lemons….. But I just don't know. Review?**

Alizabeth POV

"Are you a virgin?" I look at him, waiting for an answer. I mean, I know that he already said he was, but have you seen this guy?

He blushed and nodded. "Uh, yeah I am. I mean, I'm not a prude or anything. I guess I've just been waiting-"

"That's actually cute. You know, most guys just have sex all the time because it's what they're supposed to do or something. So yeah, don't be embarrassed. Besides, why would I care?"

He shrugged awkwardly, since we were in a bed. "I dunno. I mean, I don't know you. Like at all. But I- I have this feeling towards you and you don't want your crush to know you're not experienced."

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter to me. I can teach you if you want. But not now! I don't just give it away you know." he smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. It seemed so sweet, innocent, and, and natural. I stopped him. This was confusing me. I've known him for what? 5 hours? And I already like him this much. "Just go to bed Jacob." I whispered. Sleep took over me.

I woke up to Jacob shaking me. "Wake up! School!"

"Ugh! Shut the hell up!" I rolled over to yell at him some more, when I realized there was nothing to roll onto. "Ummp!" I mumbled as I hit the ground. I knew Jacob saw my lacy underwear.

"As much as I would like to help you up, this is a nice view." He smirked.

"Ass." I mumbled.

He just laughed and helped me up. "Get dressed. Charlie didn't pack you a jacket, but I'm pretty hot, so don't worry." He winked.

"I would argue, but it's true." I said, shrugging. I walked over to my bag and saw what my father of mine packed. It was an orange tank with a yellow cami under it. And dark ripped jeans. He even packed the hair band that goes with it! Aww. It was a big yellow flower on a white band. Amazing outfit; good job daddy! Jacob was in the shower, so I just put my clothes on real quick. After I had that situated, I went downstairs to see Billy in the living room. "Hey Billy! What's up?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. So you are going with Jake right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanna take a look around here. I just don't like Forks. La Push is more, I dunno, inviting?" He just smiled and nodded in agreement. Then Jacob bounced down the stairs.

"Yo. Let's go. I eat breakfast there." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"Can we ride the motorcycles? Please Jacob? Pretty please?"

"As much as I really don't wanna say no to you, I have to. You'll freeze. When it's warm, I promise."

I just nodded. "So, do all of the guys I met go here?"

He shook his head. "No, Jared and Paul already graduated. Well, and Sam. And Leah. But Quil, Embry, and Seth all go here. Seth's a junior though."

I smiled. "He's cute."

Jacob's head snapped towards me. "Huh?"

I laughed. "I mean like adorable cute. Calm yourself."

He smiled. "You look beautiful by the way." I just blushed, an annoying trait I got from my sister. "Hey, you blush like Bells!"

I groaned. "Don't remind me. I hate it! Everyone knows when I'm embarrassed. Sometimes I can control it, but nope. Not really. Now, I'm gonna ask you a question." He nodded. "Why do you guys have a high temperature?"

He looked shaken for a second, but covered it up quickly. "Uh, well, it just runs in some of the families. Blame biology, not me." I just shrugged. I knew he was lying, but just like Bella, I chose to pretend to believe him.

"I know you guys are hiding something from me. I'm not saying you have to tell me. It's your secret. But I'm just telling you that I know." And I was serious. I knew that something was up. And the look on Jacob's face conformed that if I didn't before. And they _didn't _have to tell me. I hate when people try to get me to blab my secrets.

"Liz, I trust you. I'm just not ready to tell you."

I nodded. "That's fine. I'm not saying you have to tell me or anything."

He smiled a breath taking smile at me. "Oh, I was going to tell you. I'm kinda _forced_ to tell you I guess you could say. You'll know later."

I nodded and looked outside. _First unofficial day of school. _It wasn't even real and I was disgusted.

**A/N: Okay. I'm updating every Thursday from now on. If I get more reviews, I'll make it two times a week. Just a little motivation(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so thanks to the 2 who reviewed(: And, a lot of you added me as favorite author or story. Which is amazing! But, ya think you can review 2? Ill love you forever(:**

Jacob hopped out of the car, and I followed suit. "So, do you think that they'll let me do this?" I asked. "I mean, I'm just randomly showing up. That's rude, isn't it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but you're too likable."

He was interrupted by Quil and Embry. "Hey! Alizabeth! Wait- why are you here?" Quil asked with a very confused look.

I chuckled. "Very observant Quilly."

He glared at me. "Call me that again and I'll punch you."

I looked at him funny. "Quilly, last time I checked your name wasn't Chris Brown."

Embry started laughing. Well, it's true. "Whatever." Quil muttered.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on. We're going to the office before school starts and I eat my breakfast."

I nodded and let him lead me. I got a lot of dirty looks from random chicks. I guess they had a crush on Jacob. Can't say I blame them. The guys just stared at me. Creeps. "Jacob, you need to tell these girls to stop looking at me like they're gonna kill me. I mean, I could kick all of their skinny asses, but still. I have better things to do with my energy. Like make them mad. By doing this."

I pushed him up against a random locker and crashed my lips to his. "Clothes have to stay on?" He mumbled. I chuckled and nodded. He groaned, but continued kissing me. I ran my hair through his hair and lightly pulled. Guys usually like that. And he did. He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist so I was forced to feel his arousal.

"Shit Jacob." I moaned.

He laughed.

"HEY! NO PDA KIDS!" A booming voice yelled.

I jumped off of him and straightened my clothes. "Hi Principal sir. Uh, sorry for this. But you know. Hormones." I shrugged and smiled my innocent smile.

He looked at me and smiled. "It's okay sweetie, just don't do it again. Uh, do you go here? You don't look Indian."

"Oh, no!" I said. "Uh, I like in Forks, but I just wanted to come and look around here. I think I'd rather go here. Can I go with Jacob to his classes?"

He looked at Jacob and glared. "Yes." He said sharply. "Be careful with him." He whispered in my ear.

When he was out of sight, I ignored all the stares and turned to Jacob. "Why does he hate you?"

He rolled his eyes while grabbing my hand. "Let's go to the café and get food." He pulled me somewhere. "Anyway, he hates me because his daughter's obsessed with me and I won't date her."

I got mad. "Well, she can't have you."

He smirked at me. "Jealous?"

I glared. "No! I just want you to not be with people that are like her." Okay, that made no sense.

He just looked. "Admit it, you want me."

"You want me!" I counted.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. But I know you want me."

"I do. But I'm having sex with you."

His face dropped. "Why?"

We walked into the café. "Because, you need your first time with someone you love. There's no way you could ever love me." I said shaking my head.

He mumbled something that sounded like "I already do." but we all know he didn't.

"Whatever Jacob."

"And what if I do love you?"

"You're not getting in my pants."

"That's not what this is about." He said clearly frustrated.

He left me and got his breakfast. I decided to sit down at a random table. He joined me. "Jacob, we've known each other for a day. You don't love me."

He sighed. "Okay, whatever. What if I end up loving you?"

My heart fluttered. "Well, let's pretend that happened. If I happened to love you also, we'd probably have sex."

"And how long would that take?"

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"How long do you think it takes to fall in love?"

I bit my lip. "Don't do that Liz. It tempts me."

I laughed. "Uh, well, I mean, love at first sight is very possible. I think it can happen. But sometimes it takes a while."

He smiled even bigger than ever. "You believe in love at first sight?"

"Sure, why not?" I think it happened with you, I thought.

He smiled. "Awesome."

I shrugged. "You're a weird kid." We just laughed.

**A/N: It's short, and I know. But, it's an early prize! Ain't I sweet?(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't really have an author's note today. But uh, hope you enjoy. Oh, and I know it's Friday. Not Thursday, but it was Thanksgiving. I was with family. Sorry!**

After Jacob finished his breakfast, we began walking down the halls. "Okay, so there's about 10 minutes until the bell rings."

"Awesome, so what do we do till then?"

He looked deep in thought. "Well, we could do homework we didn't do last night, talk to friends, make-out corner, get our books ready, go on to class, make-out corner,"

I laughed. "So, is there a make-out corner?"

He playfully glared at me. "I was just informing you of everything."

I smirked. "I say make-out corner. Unless you wanna talk to Quil…."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the make-out corner I'm guessing. There was already a couple in there. The 'corner' was in the back of the first floor, behind a vending machine. Romantic. But it doesn't matter. We aren't dating anyway.

"Hey man," Jacob said to the guy on top of the random girl, "you think you can help me out here?" He nodded towards me. I just stood there awakrdly.

The guy smirked. "Sure man, no problem." And he left, waving at me on his way to wherever. The girl just trying to fix her clothes.

I felt Jacob grab my waist, and his lips crash to mine. He had me pinned against the vending machine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, like before, and tugged his hair. He growled, which I just realized might be the sexiest sound the world has ever heard. His tongue slipped into my mouth and mine instantly tangled with his. One of his hands grabbed my ass and I moaned. He pulled away. "What?" I asked. "I was just getting into this and you're gonna stop me?" I said breathlessly.

He laughed. "I know, I hate it too, but the bell rang."

I looked at him in confusion. "When?"

He smiled. "I dunno, 30.7 seconds ago?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just take me to your locker."

He grabbed my hand again and we started walking. "You don't mind this do you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Me grabbing your hand."

I shook my hand. "No, uh, it's actually kinda nice." I admitted, blushing like a champ.

He smiled down at me. "Good, cause I wasn't gonna stop anyway." We stopped at a locker. "Okay, so I have Math first block." He said to himself more than me while grabbing a book and a binder from his locker. He turned to me. "This way to Mrs. Silver's class. She's not horrible, but definitely not good. I don't like her, but it might just be because I hate math. I couldn't tell ya."

Someone bumped into me and I fell. It was a guy in a football uniform. "Douche Bag! Who do you think you are?" I yelled as Jacob helped me up.

He instantly turned around. He walked over and gave me a once over, and I did the same. He was good looking, I guess. I mean, if I lived here my whole life, I definatly would've dated him. He had short black hair, good jaw, and you could tell he was built. For some reason, he had green eyes instead of the usual brown here. "I think I'm a guy talking to a beautiful girl. Yourself?" And he gave me a panty dropper smile, that I'm sure has worked for him anytime he needed it. Hell, if I hadn't seen Jacob, it probably would've worked on me. But this guy has nothing of Jacob.

"Well, I'm looking at a jerk who knocked me down in the hallway, obviously." I said while rolling my eyes. "Let's go Jacob, you don't need to be late."

We turned and walked. "My name's Chase!" I heard him yell.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and realized he was shaking. "Dude, why are you shaking?" I asked.

He jerked his hand away from me. "Don't worry about it. Look, the class is right there." He pointed at a door about 10 feet away. "Go in there and sit at the table with Quil. I'll be there in a bit. Tell him I had to go to the bathroom." He hissed through clenched teeth. And off he went.

I didn't question him, just went into the class. Of course, people were staring at me. "Alizabeth!" I heard Quil's voice. I ran to him, avoiding the stares. I sat at his table, with one empty chair next to me. "Where's Jake?"

I looked at him, getting a glimpse of the class. "Uh, he told me to tell you he had to go to the bathroom?" I said, but it came out like a question.

Quil's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly covered it. "Oh, uh cool. So did anything happen yet?"

I shrugged. "Uh, well, he showed me the make-out corner." I ignored Quil's scoff. "And, this kid, Chase, I think? Uh, he knocked me down in the hallway and I kinda went off, but not really."

He nodded, taking in the information. "Awesome. So are you like following Jake around all day?"

"Well, I guess yeah. But I'm hoping to go here instead of Forks. I mean really, who names a city Forks? Is their rival Spoons or something?" That really bothered me. I mean come on.

Quil just laughed, really loud. Then Jacob ran in. "Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't scare you Liz." He said smiling at me.

I was gonna answer when the teacher, Mrs. Silvers came in.

-**(I'm skipping through the classes)-**

"That was so boring!" I yelled at Jacob, Quil, and Embry. "I don't see why kids are put through torture like this."

We were walking towards Jacob's car. I was still pissed at Jacob for doing that this morning, but not too bad. I hate being mad at people. But I'm sooo talking about this with him later.

I said my goodbyes to Quil and Embry and hopped in Jacob's car. As I was about to yell at him, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it told me it was Bells. I internally rolled my eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey Beth. Listen, you need to come home. You're gonna come with me to Edward's and meet his family, then Charlie will be home."

"And if I don't wanna meet your boyfriend's parents?"

"Too bad. They're expecting you, and you can't stand them up."

I groaned. "God Bella! Okay, fine. And _don't _call me Beth," And I hung up. "Take me home Jacob."

He nodded. "I could hear her."

"Don't think this is helping you get out of this. I'm still talking to you about your freak out this morning." I warned him.

"Please don't ask. Please? I really don't wanna tell you yet and I know if you ask I won't be able to keep it a secret."

I looked at him. "Why can't you just tell me? I mean, I know you already at least have a crush on me. And we seem to be friends. Plus I think you trust me already. Just please Jacob?"

He looked from me to the road over and over. "I do have a crush on you, we are friends, and I do trust you. I just- it's not the right time."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. I respect that, I guess. It just sucks that you won't tell me."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Come to the bonfire tomorrow. Please?"

He was begging. I sighed. "Yeah." We pulled in my driveway. "Bye Jacob, like you." I said, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Like you?" I heard him yell out the window.

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't say love you now could I?"

**A/N: Thanks to reviewers. You rock. Any suggestions on when and where they should have their first together? And when he should tell her. I think I've got it, but I wanna know what you guys think(:**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ahh. I love my baby cousin(: Sorry, thought you might wanna know. This is her meeting Eddie's family. I know, I know. Boringggg. But the next one will make up for it. The bonfire? And who knows what happens under the blankets there… ;)

**I watched Jacob smile to himself as her drove away. I chuckled and turned to walk into the house. "Sweetie, I'm home!" I yelled as I walked in. **

"**Alizabeth!" I heard my dad yell.**

**I ran into the living room. "Daddy!" I jumped into his arms, earning a "Humph." from him. "I've missed you!"**

**He laughed while sitting me down. "I've missed you too sweetie. How was life with Renee and Phil?"**

**I shrugged. "Good. I wasn't really into watching him play though. I prefer basketball or football."**

**He nodded. "I know what you mean."**

"**Alizabeth! Come on! Edward's here!" I heard my twin yell from outside.**

"**Edward?" Charlie asked.**

"**Uh, yeah. She wants me to meet his family or something."**

**He just nodded. "Go ahead. Oh, I heard you really hit it off with Jacob?"**

**` I automatically smiled. "Yeah. He's great."**

**Charlie smiled back. "I know. Well, have fun. I love you."**

"**Love you too." **

**I turned and left to walk to Bella. Why am I even doing this? He's not my boyfriend. I walked out and saw them in his little gay Volvo. I internally rolled my eyes.**

**I ran over and hopped in the back seat. "Yo. Let's do this thing."**

**Bella laughed and Edward smiled. "They're really excited to meet Bella's twin sister." Ed said.**

"**I would be too." I said.**

**The ride there was quiet, nobody really saying anything. I took the opportunity to think about Jacob. In naughty ways. I thought of his hot hands running down my smooth thighs as we lay in his bed, him on top. Both naked. I almost moaned out loud, but realized where I was. His hands, moving up, up, up. Until they reached where I needed them most. His lips worked on the soft spot on my neck as a finger pushed deep in me, pumping in and out. I was moaning and squirming.**

**Back in real life, I was rubbing my legs together and biting my lip. And Bella was just sitting there. Edward was, gagging? "Uh, Eddie? You alright there big boy?"**

**He nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."**

**My eyes narrowed. "But you were gagging."**

"**Yeah- well."**

**I put my hand up. "It's just like Jacob and his friends. Something's up. And I'm gonna know."**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**As if you don't know!" I mock yelled. "It's weird. It's like opposites. He's hot, you're cold. He's buff, you aren't. He's tan, you're pale. Coincidence? I think not."**

**His face didn't change, but you could tell his shock. The car stopped in front of a beautiful house. "You're just like your sister in some ways, Alizabeth. It kills me." And he stepped out of the car. Me and Bells followed suit.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**Nothing."**

**I rolled my eyes. I hope his family likes me more than he does.**

**He rolled his. "I do like you Alizabeth."**

**I froze. "What?"**

**He froze too. "Uh, I said I liked you."**

"**Yeah, randomly. Nobody does that. I was thinking about how you didn't like me and then you said, 'I do like you.' What is wrong with you?"**

**Bella's eyes widened. "Uh, come on guys. Esme is waiting."**

**I looked at him weird and followed them into the house. "Hi! Alizabeth! Long time no see." Alice said. Oh, yeah. The pixie. She hugged me and gave Edward a look. Creepy.**

"**Hi, I'm Esme. And this is my husband Carlisle." Said a beautiful lady. **

**I couldn't help but smile at her. "Hi. I'm Alizabeth."**

**Then two other people came up. "Hey! I'm Emmett. Girlfriend Rosalie." He seemed awesome. And his girl was beautiful**. Like seriously.

Edward rolled his eyes. Suspicious. _I'm onto you Eddie. _I thought. His eyes widened. DID HE JUST READ MY MIND? HOLY SHIT! Calm Liz, calm. This is about Bella. Don't freak. Probably a coincidence. "I'm Alizabeth, obviously." I said.

He laughed a booming laugh. "Nice. You're not shy?"

"I guess not."

"So you're not like Bella?"

"Ehh, in some ways. I blush. Just not as much. And I am pretty clumsy." This Emmett guy seems alright. I motioned him to squat down next to me so I could whisper in his ear. "Hey, is your brother okay in the head?"

"Edward?" I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"He strikes me as weird." I whispered. 

Rosalie laughed beside of us. "Well, that's because he is." Edward glared at her and she innocently smiled. Then her nose crinkled. "Eww, you smell like-"

"Rose!" Esme said.

I crossed my arms. "Well, you don't smell to great either!" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

She just smirked. "Hi, I'm Rose." And she shook my hand.

"Kinda figured that out, but thanks. I'm Alizabeth."

"I know."

Whatever. "Have a seat Alizabeth." Carlisle said.

I walked over to the huge couch that was in their living room, and plopped down next to my twin. "So Alizabeth, what made you want to move up here?" this dude beside Alice asked. "Oh, and I'm Jasper."

I smiled. "Sup, Jasper. And uh, I love my mom, and Phil. Great kids. But I didn't like traveling all the time with them for his baseball, so I decided, I haven't seen Dad in the longest time, so boom. I'm here."

"How come Bella never mentioned you?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. We kinda kept each other separate when she moved up here. Wouldn't ya say Bells?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I just didn't see the need to tell anyone and draw more attention that was necessary. And there were certain people I didn't want to know about her, you know?"

They all nodded. "Who?" I asked.

"Their names are/were James, Victoria, and Laurent."

My eyes widened. "Were?" I squeaked.

Edward answered. "James died in a car wreck a little while back."

"Oh." was all I had to say.

"Would you like some dinner?" Esme asked.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not really all that hungry." How could you not like this woman?

She just nodded. "Sooo, anyone up for Wii?" Emmett asked.

I jumped out of the seat. "OHH! ME, ME, ME! PICK ME!"

Everyone laughed. "Alizabeth, would you like to play with me?" Emmett asked, trying not to laugh.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled, fist pumping like a champ. "Wii time!"

After 2 hours of playing Wii with Emmett, I found out he's very competitive. And hates to lose. So naturally, I made it my mission to kick his ass at everything.

"That is so not fair! You totally cheated!" He yelled at me once the Wii was off.

I chuckled. "How do you cheat on Wii?"

"Oh, it's very possible."

I just shook my head and look over at Bella when she called my name. "Come on Alizabeth. We gotta go. Dad wants us back."

"Aww. Why? It's a Friday night and it's like 6."

She shrugged. "Beats me. He just said he wanted us home."

I said my goodbyes to the Cullen family, who I actually liked much to my surprise, and walked out with Bella and Edward.

I ran to his car and hopped in the front seat. "Come on! What are you guys 100?" I yelled.

Edward laughed harder than he ever has in front of me and Bells chuckled. "Very funny Alizabeth." Eddie told me.

"I try." They just got in the car, and he started driving. "You know, I really didn't think I'd like your family, but guess what. I do! Emmett's probably the coolest, but Rose is nice too."

Bella turned to look at me in the back seat. "Did you just say Rose was nice?"

I just looked at her. "Yeah, cause she is." Rose was really nice to me. She even told me we needed to hang out more. I don't see why Bella hates her. Maybe she's jealous. I could see that; I can't deny that I am.

Bella rolled her eyes. "She's not nice. She hates me, so I don't see why I should like her."

"I see your point. I don't like that Leah chick for the same reason."

Edward chuckled. "Leah doesn't really like people in general."

We pulled up to the drive way not too long after that. "Byee Eddie. You're not as gay as I thought you were!"

Bella glared. "Bye Edward. I love you."

He mumbled a 'Love you too.' and kissed her forehead.

When his car left I turned to her. "Forehead? Really? What is he, an 18 year old nun?"

"Something like that." She mumbled.

We walked into the house, and into the living room, guessing that's where Dad would be. And so he was. "Hey girls. I need to talk to you."

**A/N: READ! Okay, so some reviewed (Thanks to those who did) but none of you told me when and where they should have their first? I would like to know, and would Liz. She's getting impatient and would like to know from you guys. So please answer that and review!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh! Okay, so come on people, I need more reviewers! Thanks to the three who have. It makes my day(: Oh, and this isn't the bonfire…. Just read on(: It's in Bella's POV!**

Bella's POV!

Me and Alizabeth looked at each other and waited for Charlie to talk. He cleared his throat. "Okay girls. Uh, you two going to the bonfire tomorrow?"

There's a bonfire tomorrow? Jake didn't tell me… "Yeah, I'm going. Jacob invited me yesterday." Alizabeth said. Oh, so he invites her and not me? I know Seth told me he thought Jake liked her, but I'm his best friend. Right?

Charlie looked to me. "Uhm, I didn't know there was one."

His eyebrows scrunched up. "Jake didn't invite you?" I shook my head. "Huh. Well, you going with us?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I might. Me and Edward might do something though." Truth was, I'm not going unless Jake invites me. Why would he randomly pick my twin over me?

Charlie rolled his eyes and Alizabeth giggled. "So are you getting along with Jake, Beth?"

"Please don't call me Beth, Dad. But yeah. He's great. I like his friends, too. I think I might enroll in La Push High instead of Forks, if that's okay with you."

I literally gasped. She's going to go to La Push? Why would she even think of doing that?

"That's fine with me sweetie. As long as you're sure, cause I'm not fixing it after I get you in."

Alizabeth laughed her perfect laugh and agreed with Charlie, showing her shining teeth. "So are you Bella?" She asked.

"What?" I wasn't really listening to anything she was saying.

"Are you going out to eat with me and the guys after the bonfire?"

"The guys?"

She nodded. "Well, and the girlfriends. I'm just a tagalong I guess." She shrugged. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind you going."

My mind was reeling. Why would they not invite me? I'm calling Jake. "I'll think about it. I'll be in my room." And I ran down the hall and up the stairs. I jumped on my bed and picked up the home phone that was on the other side of the bed on my nightstand. I dialed Jake's number which I had memorized by now.

It rang a few times before he answered. "Hey! Is this Liz?" Liz?

My anger came back. "Uh, no. It's Bella."

"Oh."

That's all he says? "Well, I was calling to ask why you didn't invite me to the bonfire, but you invited my sister?"

He didn't answer for a while. "I can't really tell you yet."

"Why not Jake? I thought you were my best friend."

"I am. But I, I just can't tell you before I tell Liz."

"You're replacing me."

He let out a sigh. "I am not replacing you Bells. You need to chill out. You have Edward anyway. You'll find out soon enough. You aren't always my first priority you know."

I just gaped my mouth like a fish out of water. How could he say that to me? "Bye." And I hung up. I laid down for about 5 minutes when I heard a knock at my door.

"Bells? Can I come in?" It was Alizabeth. Or should I say Liz? Ugh.

"Sure."

She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat on my bed. "Are you okay? You were acting weird downstairs when Dad was asking us about the bonfire."

Of course. Sisters notice everything. "I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you're not fine. Now tell me."

"You should know." I'm not letting her get away that easy.

She sat for a moment. "You aren't blaming me for Jacob not inviting you are you? It's not my fault he forgot."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "But it is. Something's different about my Jake and it happened when you got here."

When I said 'my Jake' all good was gone from her body. "Your Jake? Uh, no. He's my Jacob. So get over it. You're the one who picked Edward anyway. And don't you think you've done enough to Jacob as it is? I mean, you knew you were hurting him, and you still did it. That's what kills me. I don't understand you Bella."

My mouth dropped open. "I didn't mean to hurt him! He's my best friend, I wouldn't do that on purpose."

"Well, I don't know if it's just me, but when I'm confused or hurt, I don't go make out with my best friend. Maybe something's wrong with me."

I glared at her. "Why did you even move here? All you've done is caused trouble. I used to be the one Jake called."

"Get! Over! It!" She shrieked at me. "He doesn't like you now! He realized it's time to move on to someone who doesn't play with his feelings!"

"I didn't do that to him on purpose!" I yelled back.

She stood up and threw her hands in the air. "How the hell do you do that on accident, Bella!"

I yelled. "I don't know!"

She was going to say something back when we heard the door crack. We turned and looked. "Damn." we heard a voice say.

"Jacob?" Alizabeth asked.

And sure enough Jake walked through my bedroom door. "I can explain." He said.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

He rubbed his neck. "Well, I first heard where Liz said it wasn't her fault I forgot to invite you."

Alizabeth's mouth dropped open. "That's like the beginning of the fight."

He nodded. "After Bella called, I kinda felt bad, so I was gonna come down here to say sorry and see Liz."

"I love how you added 'see Liz.' at the end." I said in a smart tone.

"Me too." Alizabeth said, smiling at Jake. He just smiled a dazzling smiled back.

"So, what do you have to say Jake?"

He looked between me and my sister. "Well, Bells, you shouldn't blame me not inviting you on Liz. It's not her fault like she said." I rolled my eyes. "But you are right. I have changed since Liz got here," he looked her in the eyes. "but for the better, not worse. You'll both know once I man up." Huh? "And Liz, it was kinda hot when you said I was your Jacob." He said, smirking at her.

She winked back. "Gotta stick up for your man."

He just chuckled. "And Bells, you do have Edward now. But I don't know if you hurt me on purpose, I don't blame you like Liz does." I smiled. "And Liz hasn't caused any trouble. Everyone likes her and I do, too." Was he- blushing? "And I have moved on, but you will always be my best friend Bella."

I just looked at him. "Liz, can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?"

Ha. She smiled and nodded. "Sure." She walked over to him and kissed him right on the lips! His hands went dangerously low on her hips, and hers ran up and down his toned, naked stomach. They broke away and she left him smiling.

My mouth must have been open because Jake laughed. "Sorry about that."

I closed my mouth. "Are- are you, you dating my sister?"

He smiled. "No, not yet. I hope to be soon though."

"And you guys kissed like that?"

"We've kissed way more than that."

"Jake, you should wait until you're dating."

"Sorry Mom."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want to say Jake?"

"You can go to the bonfire if you want, but I have to sit with Liz."

"Why?"

"She needs to hear the legends."

"I thought I was the only outsider."

He froze. "Uh, she's not really an outsider."

"Yeah, she is." He shook his head. I put two and two together. "My sister's your imprint." I said barely above a whisper.

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be the bonfire, but I couldn't help myself. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: AAHH! Double digits! This is crazy. I honestly didn't know if I would even continue this story because of the lack of reviews. Oh my other story back on Quizilla, I had at least 20 every time I logged on. Oh well, that one was very popular. And, IM PUTTING IT ON FANFICTION!(: So go look at my profile. I'll update it every Tuesday and Thursday. It's Jake and a character I made up. On with the story!**

Alizabeth's POV

I sat on my bed, waiting for Jacob to come in. I don't know what he and my sister were talking about, but it didn't bother me. He just admitted he liked me.

That got my mind reeling. I mean, I knew he liked me; the way we kissed, the way he cared, and the conversations we had, but it still was nice to hear him say it. I liked it a little more than I should have, to be honest.

I'm not saying I don't love my sister, so don't take it that way, but I love beating her. I mean, I know what Jacob just said. But I know that I'm better for him. She knows it too, and it kills her.

I was still thinking when Jacob came through the door. He had a smile on his face, but it was strained. "What's wrong Jacob?"

He dropped his smile, knowing he can't fool me. "It's nothing. Some things just didn't go in the right order. Don't worry about it."

I shrugged, knowing he wouldn't tell me even if I pushed the matter. "Okay. So the bonfire tomorrow. I'm excited." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled a small smile. "I am too. I think some things will work themselves out there. You're sitting with me."

I smiled. "I was planning on it. No need to get demanding on me." I joked.

He laughed and moved to sit on the bed with me. We moved around until we were laying down on our sides, facing each other. "Thank you." He whispered in a husky voice next to my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine and a flood of arousal to straight to my panties.

"For what?" I got my voice to choke out.

"For changing the subject. For not pushing further. For moving here. For agreeing to going to the bonfire. For meeting me. For playing at Jared's. For kissing me. For sticking up for me. For wanting to go to my school. For being born."

I couldn't help the smile and tears that picked at my eyes. "Don't cry baby." He said. "It's just the truth. You saved me, Alizabeth. You really did."

I shook my head. "I don't see how. I've know you for what? Two days? And I- I already have this weird feeling for you."

His eyes widened. "What's it feel like baby?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, I feel this, pull I guess, towards you. I like being around you. And when you aren't, if something isn't distracting me, I fell empty. But when you are with me, I feel at home. In your arms. It's weird. I don't do this, Jacob. I don't fall for guys after 48 hours." It felt good, admitting this to him. I needed him to know I felt this way.

He smiled. "I feel the same way. The exact same way." He said burying his face in the crook of my neck. "If you weren't tired, I would help you out with your problem."

I yawned. "What problem?"

I barely got that out before I felt his palm cup my mound. I totally forgot I was hot for him a minute ago. I gasped a moan. "Ja- Jacob? My dad- dad. He's, awake." I swallowed hard.

He chuckled. "I know. Reason number two why I can't." And his hand went away.

I whimpered at the loss. "But I want you too." I pouted.

He looked at me. "You're the one who told me to stop."

"Well, I can't be quiet, so we can't. I'm just telling you I want you."

He smirked. "We'll take a rain check, then. Go to sleep, love."

I mumbled a, "Mkay." and I was out like a light.

I woke up sweating. Why? Am I sick?

I tried to sit up and failed epicly. Turns out, Jacob was laying with me, arms around me. "Jacob. Wake up." I said, shaking him.

"Five more minutes, Dad." He mumbled.

I bit my lip to hold my giggle. "I'm not your dad, babe."

He moved his arms from around me and I sat up. He was still asleep. "Wake up!" I yelled a little louder, and looked at the clock. 9:00 am. Charlie's at work, but I can hear Bella snoring. "Jacob. I need you to wake up for me." I whispered in his ear.

He groaned. "Why?"

I smiled. "Because I want to cook you breakfast silly."

At the word breakfast, he opened his eyes. "You wanna cook for me?" He asked sleepily.

I nodded. "Okay, I'm up." He said. I laughed.

I got out of bed and walked through the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen, Jacob following. "You made me hot you know." I told him.

"Yeah, I seem to have that affect on women."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I mean I sweated. Look it." I pointed at my chest, which had a layer of sweat on it.

"Sorry Liz. It's my body temperature. I can't help it." He said, looking sheepish.

I smiled. He looked so cute. "It's fine. So what do you want?"

"Pancakes?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure thing." I was about to open the fridge, when I saw a not on the table. "Note from Dad." I told Jacob. I read it aloud. "Hey Alizabeth or Bella. I'm at work. I'll probably be here until 6 or 6:30. So, I'll be late to the bonfire, but I'll be there. You guys just go on ahead. If this is Bella reading, I'm allowing you to go see Edward. I know you were probably going to anyway, but I like giving you permission and knowing where you are. Have fun. If this is Alizabeth, you can hang out with Jake. You know I like him. Oh, and I know he's here." I froze. "I check on you both before I leave for work. It's okay. I trust Jake. I know you two didn't do anything. Have fun. I love you both, Charlie"

I looked at Jacob. "He knew you stayed here last night."

He simply shrugged. "Oh well. He said he wasn't mad. He loves me." He said smiling. "And it's good he trusts me, but he probably shouldn't."

I rolled my eyes and got the pancake batter out. Bella came flopping down the stairs. Her eyes froze on Jacob. "Why are you here so early?"

"I stayed here with Liz."

Her eyes widened. "We didn't do anything!" I yelled at her. "Pancakes?"

She smiled. "Yes please. It's good that someone else in this house can cook now." She said with a chuckle.

I smiled. I guess she's not mad. "Yeah, I heard Dad sucked at cooking."

She nodded. "Trust me. He did."

Jacob sat down at the table, opposite of Bells. "So are you going to the bonfire Bells?"

She looked between him and me. "No, I don't think so. I've already heard the legends and Alizabeth doesn't need me to distract her."

Jacob nodded and mouthed a silent thank you to Bella. I noticed. "Bella, you can come." I said. "You're not gonna distract me."

I was confused. Why would Jacob not want her to go? "Oh no. I'm going shopping with Alice and Edward anyway." She said. The way she wasn't looking me in the eyes told me she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?"

She groaned. "How do you always know?"

I smirked. "Twin telepathy. And you suck at lying or anything of that nature."

"I know." She said. "But it's nothing really."

"Then why did Jacob say thank you?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his neck. "You saw that?" He asked. I nodded while flipping the pancakes. "I was just, uhm, thanking Bells for letting me spend alone with you."

"Yeah." Bella agreed, "I really was going shopping anyway."

Something's up with these two. I'll find out soon enough I guess.

The pancakes were done, so I took them out. I made 8; 2 for me and Bella, and four for Jacob. I hope that's enough for him.

"Thanks babe. These are really good." Jacob said with his mouth full. Me and Bella both chuckled. Maybe we can share Jacob.

**A/N: READ THIS! Okay, thanks for the reviewers! The bonfire is next. DUN DUN DUN! Ha. Oki doki. Oh, and either message me or review on this question; Should I start a story? Okay, La Push Baby already has 35 chapters written. So I'm not stressed about that story. This one, I can update. And on Wednesday, I can update the new one. I'm thinking of making it about Leah and Sam before he met Emily. Before he was a wolf. Start out at the break up, and then go back in time to see how Leah and Sam started. What do you think? If no one wants to read it, I won't write it. PLEASE ANSWER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Links for what she bought and wore at the end. Remember, there's a space before and after every . so make sure you fix that, if you copy and paste. And by 'sharing Jacob' I meant that Bella could be his friend, and Liz could keep him forever! :D Review! Oh, and I didn't post last week, holiday stuff I had to do. And nobody answered my question about the Leah and Sam story. Shame.**

After we ate, Jacob left to do 'bonfire things'. I just sat in my room, listening to music for a while. I checked my Facebook, obviously, and found out some of my friends back in Arizona missed me. I messaged them all back, which took a while.

I was with music an internet for about two hours when my phone rang. I looked at the clock to find it was 3:30. "Hello?" I didn't know the number.

"Hi! This is Kim."

"Kim?" Who the hell is Kim?

'Kim' chuckled. "Sorry, I'm Jared's im- girlfriend." Oh. "And I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us? I know you don't know any of us except Emily, but we really want to meet you. Jake's gonna hog you at the bonfire. Might as well get some time in, right?"

She seemed cool enough. "Yeah, that'd be awesome. When?"

"30 minutes?"

I nodded, but realized she couldn't see, so I just looked like an idiot. "Yeah, sounds great."

I could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Awesome! Uhm, me, Rachel, and Emily will be there soon!"

I laughed. "Okay. Bye." And I hung up. I hope they like me. Might as well dress to impress.

I ran to my closet. I'll be wearing this to the bonfire, too. It has to be wonderful. I started throwing clothes left and right. I picked the perfect outfit. A tight, cotton, grayish long sleeve, that showed some cleevage. Not enough to look trashy, but enough to drive Jacob crazy. Why did I say Jacob? I mean, any boy. Duh.

I shook my head from thoughts of my sister's best friend and picked out a pair of skinny jeans and some black Ugg boots.

_Need some color, need some color._ My mine was thinking. "Aha!" I said to myself as I pulled out a silver necklace with a huge heart at the end. It was long, stopping right about my pierced bellybutton. My eyebrows furrowed. "That's still not color, Liz." I mumbled. I'll just paint my nails pink. There we go.

After I curled my hair, applied makeup, and painted my nails, I heard a honk outside. "Coming!" I yelled, even though they can't hear me.

Bella stopped me before I got out the door. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, the girls want to go shopping before the bonfire. Bye Bells! Love you!" I yelled, running outside.

I calmly walked up to the car. Lady in the passenger seat waved for me to get in the back with a gorgeous red head. I did. "Hi. I'm Alizabeth." I said into the air.

The girl beside me waved. "I'm Kim. The girl who creeped you out on the phone." I laughed.

"Nice. And you?" I asked the passenger.

She turned around as Emily pulled out of the driveway and drove to the mall in Seattle. She smiled. "I'm Rachel. I'm Paul's girlfriend. And Jake's sister." She said. "Nice to meet you."

My nose scrunched. "You put up with Paul? I praise you, woman."

All the girls laughed. "He's rough, yeah, but that's how I like it." Then she winked.

That made me laugh, Kim giggle, and Emily roll her eyes. I could tell we were going to get along. "So, what's this whole bonfire thing about?"

Emily answered. "It's just a thing. They'll tell you the legends, basically. But there's food and playing before, during, and after."

"Are the legends, like, boring?" I didn't want to sound snobby, but you know how old people are.

Rachel laughed. "No, very interesting. Especially the one about imprinting. You should listen to it." She said.

"Why?"

She was about to answer when Emily hit her. "Oww, Emily! I wasn't gonna say anything." She turned to me. "It's just a good story."

I thought. "Does this have something to do with Jacob telling me that he'll tell me once he 'mans up'?"

Kim's eyes grew wide, which means I'm right. Again. "Uh, maybe. You never know what Jake's talking about." She said, waving it off.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "My brother's a weird one."

The car ride was fun, but the real fun came when we started shopping. Trying on clothes with these girls was really fun. We left with about 3 shopping bags each. And one from Victoria's secret. Rachel begged me to buy some, things, that she knew Jacob would enjoy. What'd she say? Oh, yeah. "Only the best for my little brother." That's it. Yeah, I don't wanna know either. I gotta admit, the things she forced me to buy were sexy. And I looked hot in them. But it doesn't mean I want Jacob to see me in them.

Emily drove way over the speed limit, but it was needed since we shopped forever and might possibly be late.

When we got there, I didn't know where to put my bags. There's no way I could let the guys see the Victoria's Secret bag. They wouldn't leave me alone if they knew. Rachel seemed to understand my issue. "Uh, just leave them in the car for now."

I nodded my thanks and watched as she walked over to Paul and kissed him. Now, where's Jacob? "Hey Liz!" Seth yelled. He jogged over to me and picked me up, twirling me in circle.

I laughed. "Hey Seth." He put me down. "Where's Jacob?"

He chuckled. "He'll be here in a minute. He's getting Billy."

I nodded and walked towards the crowd of people I knew. I bounced over to Jared. "Hey! Long time no see."

He turned around and smiled at me. "Sup Shorty?"

I glared. "Don't call me that. I'm not having sex with a rapper."

He just laughed. "Where's your man at?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have a man, so I don't know what you're talking about."

He smirked. "Really now? Whatever. Mark my words Liz, you two will date."

I could feel the blush creep onto my face. Of course I wanted to date Jacob, but until he asked me, I wasn't budging. I've decided he's gotta man up and do it. Ha. Looks like that exploded in his face.

"Aww. Liz is blushing!" Jared yelled.

I was going to say something, but Jacob came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "Why is Liz blushing?"

That, obviously, made me blush even more. "Uh, it-its nothing. Just Jared being an ass." I said, adding a fake chuckle in there.

Jared rolled his eyes. "No. It's her blushing because I said you two were gonna date." He smiled proud.

Jacob didn't say anything to Jared, but kissed my neck. I shuddered. "I hope we do, Alizabeth." He whispered. "Don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But I'm not waiting much longer, Jacob." I whispered back.

He just smiled. "I figured as much."

At that time, Billy called us all over to hear the legends. They were amazing. The way the tribe came together was great. And the story about them turning into wolves was pretty awesome. I mean really, I'd love to turn into a wolf. The third wife thing was really nice. But I'd probably do the same thing for Jaco- I mean, the man I love. But my all time favorite story was the one about imprinting. It's so sweet! It's like you have your soul mate, the one that's made perfectly for you. He's never going to leave you, which is a relief. Guys are stressful enough without worrying about breakups. Some people think that it's a curse. That it's making you be stuck to one person for your whole life. But that's not how I see it. It's letting you know who won't hurt you, so you don't need to waste your time with some loser. And you're going to end up with this person anyway. Imprinting just speeds up the process.

By the end of the night, I was stuffed; from information and hotdogs. I knew I was going to dream about wolves and imprinting tonight. "Did you like the stories Liz?" Jacob asked.

My eyes widened. "Like? No! I loved them! They were so good! I would love to be a giant kick ass wolf! And then the imprinting is amazing. I just don't know what to think. What if it was real?" I paused and looked at Jacob. "Do you ever imagine the stories are real, and daydream about an imprint you want?"

He let out a little smile. "All the time. It's almost like I live it."

I laughed with him.

**What she wore:**

**http:/www**** . love culture . ?StyleId=1030581**

**The Victoria's Secret things.**

**http:/www . victoriassecret . com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265342896825&c=Page&cid=1287144179719&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**http:/www . victoriassecret . com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265354024031&c=Page&cid=1287144179756&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**http:/www . victoriassecret . com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265354079757&c=Page&cid=1265346712902&pagename=vsdWrapper**

**http:/www . victoriassecret . com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265354133378&c=Page&cid=1265346712902&pagename=vsdWrapper**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you like it! Anything that you want to happen in the story? Review and tell me! I don't bite! ;) This chapter is dedicated to ****OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO**** for being the best reviewer! Yay you! Ha. Oh, and incase you didn't know, Victoria's Secret bags are pink and striped. **

Jacob and I stood up, me thinking about the legends. "Hey Liz! You need to get the bags out of my car!" Emily yelled.

"Coming!"

Jacob followed me. "You can put them in my car, Liz. I'm taking you home."

"Oh, okay." I opened the back door and froze. The Victoria's Secret bag. Holy shit. "Uh, you- you know. You just go ahead, I can put them in your car."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't even know where my car is."

"Well, where is it?" He pointed to a spot that would require me to walk right past Jared, Embry, and Quil. This isn't possible. "I don't think that's a good place to park a car."

He rolled his eyes. "It's a perfect place. Now come on, I'll even help you carry them."

My eyes widened. "No! I got this!" I huffed, and got the bags out of Emily's car.

I tried to hide the pink striped bag, but Jacob saw it and smirked. Great. "Whatcha got there Liz?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some clothes and shit." Whenever I get nervous, I always have the urge to add 'and shit' at the end of everything.

He chuckled. "I don't think so. Lemme see it!"

I ran. "No! You can't!" I yelled.

He ran after me. I know he could easily have caught me if he wanted to, but I still felt cool that I was winning. Until I ran into Jared. Why was he always the one that have to torture me?

"Why are you running from Jake?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

Jared smiled. I didn't like it. "I think it has something to do with the Victoria's Secret bag you're holding."

"What's Victoria's Secret? I've never heard of it."

He laughed. "Hand it over."

I glared at him. "No! You guys don't need to know what I bought." He shrugged and I thought I was safe, until I felt the bag get snatched from my grasp by Quil. "Quil! I demand you give me that back!"

He smiled. "Demand? I see you like the sub dom thing. Did you buy for that?" He turned to Jacob. "I guess she's dominating you for a night, bro."

Jacob laughed. "I'm surprisingly okay with that."

I really wasn't mad or embarrassed anymore. It was funny. Kind of, anyway. I rolled my eyes. "No. That is not what I bought, thank you very much."

Embry piped up. "Then what is it?"

"Why does it matter?" I spit back.

All four guy just looked at me like I dropped on the head as a child. "Because Liz," Quil answered, "We need to know these things. Besides the fact that you're hot, this shit is just sexy. And picturing you in it is fun." Jacob growled. "Or for Jake, picturing you wearing this for him is fun."

"What makes you think I'll wear this for Jacob?"

Jacob answered that time. "Because you will. All in time, Liz, all in time."

All the guys were laughing loudly at this point, and I was glad nobody else came to see this. "Now, let's see what we got here." Embry said after they all calmed down.

He pulled out the first lace bra and panty set. The guys just stared at it. "Very nice Liz." Quil said.

"Go to Hell." I snapped.

Jacob chuckled, but didn't say anything. Then he pulled out the black, see-through lace piece that covered my whole body like a one piece bathing suit, except my boobs. the black pushup bra that goes with it, and the red high heels. "Holy hell." Embry whispered. He turned to look at me. "I bet you're an undercover freak."

It was my turn to smirk. "And if I am?"

He hung his head. "Then Jake's a lucky bastard."

"Damn straight I am." Jacob muttered.

Why does everyone seem to think we're getting together?

They pulled out the last lace bra and panty set, that didn't really cover much, and that was that. "You may go, little freak." Jared smirked at me.

"Don't call me that. Your girlfriend helped pick this stuff out for me. Well, except for the lace body thing. I picked that one."

He suddenly took interest. "Did Kim buy anything from there?" He asked hopefully.

I had to laugh at his face. "Yeah, she did." And then Jared was gone.

"Come on Liz, I'm sure Charlie wants you home." Jacob said.

I told him I'd be home at 11." I looked at my cell phone. "It's only 8."

He shrugged. "We can go to my house if you want. But Billy won't be there. He's crashing at Sue's."

"Thanks for telling me about Billy?"

"I was just saying! Some girls don't like to come over if parents aren't home."

I nodded. "Fair enough. But I want to."

We got into his car. "Can you try on the things you bought for me?" I looked at him and he had the puppy dog face on.

I laughed. "No, Jacob." He continued with the face. "No! We aren't dating, so you see none of this sexy body." I said, jokingly. I didn't mind really, but he wasn't seeing me in that.

"Liar! You don't care, you just don't wanna put on a show for me." He crossed his arms like a child.

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob. Fine. One thing. That's it."

You would've thought I gave the boy a million dollars by the look on his face. "Really? You don't have to if it's uncomfortable you know."

"Says the boy that was begging me five seconds ago."

"That was my hormones talking, geez." I chuckled, but didn't say anything. "So, do I get to pick the one thing?" He asked shyly.

I shrugged. "Sure, sure."

He glared. "That's my saying." I stuck my tongue out. "Don't show it if you don't plan on using it." He warned.

"And if I want to use it?"

His eyes went wide as he started the car and pulled out and started driving towards his house. "Then that's cool, you know." He said, trying to sound casual.

I laughed. "You're an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I want the lace thing that covers your body."

He really had to pick that one? "Uh, okay."

He smiled smugly. "I bet you'll look sexy."

"I'm not trying to sound like a stuck up bitch, but I think I looked pretty good when I tried it on."

He didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. When we got there, Jacob pulled my bags out of the car and opened my door. "I can open my own door." I said.

He smirked and pulled me out of the car. This sound be a fun night.

**A/N: Okay, I need reviews. I mean really, I have tons of story alerts and author alerts from you guys, but basically no reviews! Its killing me. If I don't get enough, no chapter next week. Im sorry to be so mean, but I think I deserve feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so I got a couple more reviewers, and I'm posting for them, (Damn my niceness.) But I still need more reviewers guys. Come on. It takes like 40 seconds. And you don't even need to be a member! Please, show me you love me. *Pout face* WARNING! LEMONESS GOING ON IN THIS CHAPTER! If you don't like them, you don't have to read, but the end is REALLY important, so at least skip down to the end. Enjoy!(: I sure did. ;)**

Alizabeth POV

The tension was high as I walked into Jacob's house. He was right, Billy wasn't home.

My thoughts were scattered. Was I ready to do anything with Jacob? Where was the 'I'm not having sex with you, Jacob.' Liz at? I thought I was holding my ground here. I mean, yeah, I wanted Jacob. Every girl wants Jacob. But was I _really_ going to do this? Maybe we could go so far. Just not all the way. I think that's a good compromise.

I guess I looked unsure, since Jacob addressed it. "Liz, you know we don't have to do anything. I just want to see you in it. But if that makes you uncomfortable, we can just watch a movie. I don't mind."

Am I really this lucky? "No, Jacob. It's just, I don't think we should go all the way." I looked into this dark, brown eyes.

"That's fine. I wasn't really expecting that anyway." I smiled. "Now, go try that on." He demanded. He put the bag in my hand and pushed me toward the bathroom, me giggling. "I'll be in the bedroom, Liz."

I closed the bathroom door and took a deep breath. I looked in the mirror. "Holy hell, this is happening." I whispered.

I got the lace piece out of the bag. How do I put this on again? I laid it on the sink counter and stripped of my normal clothes. Once I was completely naked, I slipped on the black lace cheekie underwear. Cheekie, meaning it showed the bottom of my cheeks. I put on the black lace bra that made my c-cup boobs looks pretty damn good if I do say so myself. Now for the lace body thing. I stepped into it and zipped it up from the zipper on the side. I looked great. I flipped my hair upside down and back up quickly, so it looked fuller. My make up looked fine. Now for the red heels. I slipped into those. Damn, this is actually pretty hot.

Now to face Jacob. I walked out of the bathroom and took the couple of step to his room. I knocked on the door. I heard a chuckle. "Did you really just knock? Come in."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Avoiding eye contact, I walked in front of the bed and stood there. I heard a sharp intake of breath and a 'holy shit'. "Liz, look at me please."

I gave into his request. I looked into his eyes and saw an emotion so loving and deep, I stopped breathing. "J- Jacob." I stuttered.

He motioned for me to lay on the bed with him. I crawled on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips. His hands made their way to twist in my hair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I muttered. I was flipped over and my head was on pillows, Jacob on top now. He threw his shirt off really quick. My hands went to his abs and I lightly scrapped my nails over his abs, earning a low growl from him.

"This night is about you, Alizabeth." He whispered in my ear. He then lightly traced my ear with his tongue. My moan echoed in the room.

"Please Jacob. Take it off." I moved his hand to the zipper. He slowly unzipped it and helped me out of it.

I went to take off the heels, but Jacob stopped me. "Leave them on." His husky voice commanded.

A flood of arousal went straight to my underwear and I whimpered my agreement. He expertly undid my bra and slid it off my shoulders. He started at my breasts. I became uncomfortable at his staring. What if he doesn't like me? "Perfection." He whispered. His hot lips went to mine, and our tongues danced for a while. He broke the kiss first, leaving me panting for air. His mouth moved down my neck, nipping and biting at the skin. He finally reached my left nipple, swirling it in his mouth.

My fingers wound themselves in his cropped hair. "Don't stop Jacob, God." I moaned.

He smirked against my skin. "Wouldn't think of it."

He continued his sweet torture, licking one breast, kneading the other. He left my boobs, causing me to groan and try to pull his head back up. He laughed. "Babe, I think you're gonna like this better than that." I couldn't really argue there, so I let him keep going south. When he got to my bellybutton, he swirled his tongue around it and in it. I moaned at the unusual sensation. "Jacob." I moaned.

"I think that's my new favorite sound." He said. He hooked his fingers in my underwear and looked at me, asking for permission. I nodded. He slid them down and off my body. He bit his lip. "Damn. You're hot Liz." He said, his eyes raking my body. My lips were past talking at this point, so I didn't say anything.

He pushed my knees apart and his head went in between them. He left open mouth kisses up my thigh. I was quivering. "P- ple- please Jacob. I ne- need this." I begged. I couldn't take his slow teasing anymore.

"I can't deny you." He said. "Ever."

His tongue slid over my wet sex, not going all the way in. I half screamed at the feeling. My hand once again went in his hair. I pulled him closer to me. His thumb circled my clit. I moaned. "God, Ja-cob. More."

His tongue when all the way in that time. In, out. In, out. My stomach was tightening, signaling my release was getting closer. He added two fingers to the mix, his thumb leaving my clit. I whimpered at the loss. But yelled when his tongue took his thumb's place. His fingers that were pumping in and out of my body curled and my toes did the same thing. I was barely holding on to my control at this point, pulling his hair so hard, I don't know why he isn't yelling. "Jacob. I- I'm so, so close. Please, pleaseee." I moaned.

"Let go, Liz."

And I did. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs. "JACOB!" I let go of his hair and arched my back. I laid back on the bed and took deep breathes. Oh. My. God. Best day ever. I heard of soft wolf's howl in the night, sounding like laughter.

I looked up and saw Jacob wiping his face. He looked at me with a cocky grin on his face. "I think you liked that."

"Holy, hell Jacob. I thought, I thought you were a virgin." I managed to choke out.

"I am. But the guys share stories." He chuckled, knowing there was more to that sentence he wasn't saying. He laid down beside me and kissed my cheek. "You are seriously the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And I lied. You screaming my name and writhing in pleasure is my favorite sound ever."

I moaned softly at that, still spent. "That was the best orgasm of my life Jacob." I muttered.

He chuckled. "Glad to be of service, babe."

I turned and looked at him. "Two things. One, what time is it? And two, you can't tell the guys."

"It's 10. And I don't know if I can promise the second thing. It's hard to keep things from the guys." He looked sheepishly.

"Well, you can try right?"

"I can try. But I'm not promising. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay. When can I know the secret?"

He knew what I was talking about. "I'm working on how to tell you."

"Just telling me is the best way."

He looked at me. "Uh, you know the legends, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I loved them."

He smiled a small smile. "Well, what if they were true?"

I thought. "I think that'd be pretty cool. I mean think about it. A giant wolf! And the imprinting is sweet."

He didn't say anything for a while, just softly rubbing my back. "What if I told you that I was a wolf?"

My eyes shot up to his. "Well, I mean, I'd want you to show me." He really thought he was a wolf?

He looked back. "Well, it's late and I don't want you out in the cold. But I'll show you tomorrow."

"You think you're a wolf?"

He sighed. "I am. My body temperature, my appetite, everything."

It made sense. "Just you?"

"No. Me, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Sam, Paul, and Leah."

That's what I figured. "I don't know why I believe you, but I do." I whispered. Why would I even think of believing this?

"Sam's the leader, but I'm sure you could've guessed that."

I looked at him, running my hands on his abs. "Emily is Sam's imprint. Kim is Jared's. Rachel is Paul's." I whispered. My eyes widened. "Jacob. What if you imprint on someone? I can't do this." He chuckled. "This is not a laughing matter Jacob Black."

"I imprinted on you, Alizabeth." He kissed me fully on my lips.

"Really?" He nodded. "Wow." I'm looking at my soul mate. And I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Sexy Jacob Time deserves a review, yes? Please tell me if this is good. I really need to know. Review, review! REVIEW! It'll make Jacob happy. ;)**


End file.
